1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multilayer ceramic electronic component.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2013-55320 discloses a three-terminal vertically laminated-type multilayer ceramic capacitor. The multilayer ceramic capacitor disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2013-55320 includes a ceramic body, internal electrodes provided within the ceramic body, an insulating layer provided on one surface of the ceramic body, and external electrodes. The internal electrodes include a first internal electrode and a second internal electrode. The internal electrodes include a first external electrode, a second external electrode, and a third external electrode.
The ceramic body includes a first surface and a second surface that are opposed, and a third surface, a fourth surface, a fifth surface, and a sixth surface that connect the first surface and the second surface. The third surface and the fourth surface are opposed to each other, and the fifth surface and the sixth surface are opposed to each other.
The first external electrode and the third external electrode are each extended from the first surface of the ceramic body, and disposed over the third surface or the fourth surface connected to the first surface. On the first surface of the ceramic body, the second external electrode is located between the first external electrode and the third external electrode. The first external electrode and the third external electrode are each connected to the first internal electrode. The second external electrode is connected to the second internal electrode.
The insulating layer is provided on each of the first surface, third surface, and fourth surface of the ceramic body. The insulating layer includes a first insulating layer and a second insulating layer. The first insulating layer is located between the first external electrode and the second external electrode on the first surface of the ceramic body. The second insulating layer is located between the second external electrode and the third external electrode on the first surface of the ceramic body.
Multilayer ceramic electronic components, such as three-terminal vertically laminated-type multilayer ceramic capacitors, may be mounted in a sloped arrangement when the multilayer ceramic electronic components are mounted on substrates, due to differences in thickness among external electrodes to function as three terminals.